Lilac Roses
by andy6lover
Summary: Malice Mizer Fanfiction Mana, Gackt and Klaha are sent to collect an overdue loan, upon arriving the man wishes to let them have 10 items in the manor no matter the value. But when the son mistakes Mana for his mother, Mana starts to be watched by a mysterious man. Is he the boy in the photo? And what does this all have to do with a book wrapped in chains?
1. Chapter 1

_~ . Chapter 1: Of loans and excuses. ~_

It was a warm summer afternoon. The birds were singing and a light breeze flowed through the cherry trees. It was the perfect time for Mana and Gackt to have a picnic. They were celebrating some time away from the army. Things always had to be done, especially if you were highly ranked like they were. They both finally got a holiday, along with some other sergeants and General Klaha.

Mana had gone to the trouble of buying a new white summer dress and had made food for the both of them. But this wasn't to happen.

Instead of enjoying the sun and occasionally making out, they now sat in a stuffy car.

Klaha had been ordered to fetch someone's money which they owed the government. It didn't have anything to do with the army but they were sent anyway.

The man in question was Robert Shinji; a rich aristocrat who owed over a million yen (over £7000). No one knew why he needed the money since he lived a very comfortable life with his son, five horses and three dogs. The house did not need any repairing and they both had great health.

So the three soldiers on vacation were called back immediately to get the overdue money.

When Klaha brought the news to Gackt, he was very understanding unlike Mana. The cross~dresser proceeded to have a tantrum and threw a sandwich at the General. Thankfully, they were all friends so he didn't get into trouble. After Gackt was done making some disturbing deals and kissing Mana's cheek, he finally agreed to come to the countryside.

The magnificent, shiny black car pulled up into a large driveway surrounded by forests on both sides. But the house was not normal.

A typical British manor stood before them. There was nothing Japanese about this place. Not a single tree was from Asia, everything was European. Mana cringed at the sight and cursed under his breath.

They stepped out of the expensive Chevrolet to be greeted by an older gentleman. He grinned as he shook their hands.

"Might I ask what you fine gentlemen are doing here? Is something wrong?" Klaha went on telling him his loan was overdue by three months.

Mana looked the man over. He was visibly Asian but everything about him was British, even his accent though it was probably faked. He dressed like those fancy and rich grandparents you see in old films. He had the nightgown with the scarf, the walking cane and the pipe. All except annoying dogs.

_Woof, Woof._

_Oh crap_, he thought. Mana hated dogs, let alone springer spaniels. They ran out of the house to greet the visitors. One jumped on Gackt, who happily stroked and cuddled them. He looked up Mana silently begging to have a dog in their house but was giving a death glare instead. One dog ran wildly towards Mana but he was secretly kicked away. The third dog was a puppy and he sat in front of him obediently to show his cute, brown eyes as he looked up.

That's when Mana's heart melted and he bent down to scoop the puppy up to cuddle it. Gackt saw this and laughed lightly. "Can we have a dog now?"

"Maybe, if you play your cards right." Mana mumbled as he kissed the puppy's head, which in turn licked his cheek playfully.

"I'm afraid I cannot pay the loan yet, I still need it." The old man's speech broke Mana's train of thoughts.

"Why not sell something in your house?" Gackt asked, letting the dog run off with the other. Mana still held the puppy.

"You wouldn't part an old man from his valuables, would you?" _Here comes the guilt trip_, Mana thought. He practically knew every trick in the book due to his time in the front lines.

"Alright, we'll give you two months to pay up, after that your house and belongings will be taken away from you. Is that clear?" Klaha said in an edgy voice, he was clearly annoyed at the stubbornness of the old man.

"Yes, two months, I understand."

"In that case, have a good day."

"You too, General." He waved them off and slammed the door shut.

"Well that was interesting. Mana, aren't you forgetting something?" Gackt asked, laughing and smiling at his lover.

"Fine." Mana put the puppy down and it sadly whined but heard barking and ran off.

"We're definitely getting a dog." Gackt whispered to Klaha, who smiled and nodded, as they got back into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

~. Chapter 2: Of Deals and Pleads .~

A month passed and there was no sign of the man paying the loan. Another month passed and still nothing. The man had a week to get his hands on a million yen. It seemed impossible since his refusal to sell his belongings. This was why the reason they got a visit from Mr Shinji two days before he had to pay up.

Mana was busy playing with Gackt's jacket, whilst happily sitting in his lap. He continued to slowly undress him as he licked the pale extended neck before him.

"You get sexier with every minute…" Gackt moaned as his earlobe was lightly bitten.

A loud knock on the door got them sobered up and dressed in seconds.

"Come in." Gackt called, he knew it was Klaha since he now knocked. He had walked in on them doing it too often. Not that he minded.

Just as predicted Klaha came in but was followed by the old man.

"Now that we are in private, would you like to tell us why you are here?"

"You probably know that it is very difficult to raise such an amount of money so I wish to make a deal with you until I can pay it back." Mana and Gackt exchanged sly glances whilst Klaha sighed.

"What did you have in mind?" He already sounded bored.

"Well, I am an old man and I won't be around for very long. So I wish to give some of my fortune away, no costs. I would be grateful if you came by my home and picked 10 things that you really want. The items can be anything you want aside from paintings of my ancestors. I think that is quite reasonable. And you can stay however long you like."

Mana had a strange and slightly evil look in his eyes as Klaha looked between his friends.

"What's the catch?" Gackt mistrusted the old man's plans for obvious reasons.

"You forget about the loan," Everyone glared at him, "Or you give me at least a year to raise the money." Klaha cast a worried look at Mana, who nodded swiftly once along with Gackt.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow and have a look around first, hmm?"

"Alright, we will. But no tricks or we won't hold back, even on an old man." The man flinched as the trio visibly fingered their weapons; Klaha and Gackt with their pistols and Mana with a black Katana. He reassured them that he had no hidden intentions and left after saying his thanks.

"We shouldn't trust him, you know." Klaha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps but at least we get free antiques and the likes so why not enjoy it? Plus his loan isn't due for another three years." Mana smugly pointed out as he beheld the katana in his hands.

"Where did you hear that?!" Klaha shouted, taking the sword away to have Mana's full attention.

"I have my ways of finding things out…"

"That means you slept with one of the people in charge of the loan."

"Mana?! Why would you do that? How could you sleep with someone else?" Gackt cried out, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, darling, but I like to be informed about things. Would have had me sleep with Klaha instead?"

"To be honest, yes. At least I could join in…" Klaha looked away, blushing furiously.

"Fine, next time I will tell you my plans beforehand okay?"

"Yeah, I love you Mana…"

"I love you too." Mana proceeded to kiss Gackt deeply and sat back in his lap. He moaned as the cross~dresser bit his lip to sneak his tongue into Gackt's warm mouth.

"You guys are gross…" Klaha huffed as Mana exaggerated a deep moan to annoy him.

"Don't pretend you don't like it."


	3. Chapter 3

~. Chapter 3: Of Gifts and Lilac Roses .~

They had told no one of their plans but simply mentioned their absence was family-related. No one questioned them, much to their relief.

Klaha drove them up the next the next morning to the manor where they met the overly excited man.

"I'm so glad you decided to come after all. You won't regret it!" _Debatable_, Klaha thought.

The trio followed the old man into the house, the small puppy ran up to Mana to greet him. He happily stroked the springer spaniel that ran away after the other dogs.

They were met with a very large ball room with a mahogany staircase along the far wall that divided into two other stairs that lead to the first floor.

"Wow…" Was all Gackt could say as he beheld the golden chandelier that was reflected on the polished brown tiles. The walls were lined with impressive paintings of kings, queens, emperors and various animals. Each had expensive, polished frames.

"Through the left doors you'll find the dining room and adjoining kitchen. The right leads to the library, study and garden. Upstairs, on the first floor, are some bedrooms and joint bathrooms. The two doors closest to the stairs lead to the second floor which has a music room, a study and some bedrooms. That door," He pointed to a black door between a painting of Queen Elizabeth I and a black stallion, "leads to the cellar, where we keep the wine and two cars."

He pointed to another black door opposite of the other one. "This house also has a swimming pool and a Jacuzzi, through that door. We also have an attic, stables and training paddocks which you can access through the courtyard or the garden gate." Mana's face lit up as Mr Shinji mentioned the horses.

The old man excused himself to make some snacks in the kitchen. Once out of sight, the two lovers looked at each other and ran up to the second floor together. Gackt was heading to the music room whilst Mana looked through the bedrooms. Klaha sensibly walked towards the library on the ground floor, eager to read some old books.

As he entered through an oak doorway, he was met by the smell of old books and the sight of large oak shelves housing thousands of books and manuscripts. Many sat on the floor in piles from lack of room. Klaha fell to his knees praying and thanking every god for this gift.

Gackt walked through the long corridor until he found a room labelled 'music room'. He entered the small room to find a large, grand piano with ivory keys occupying most of the space, guitars lined the walls. He ran towards the piano and started to make beautiful melodies.

Mana ran upstairs to find the first door he could reach. At this point Gackt was completely distracted by the piano and randomly started to make songs that filled the house.

He opened the door to find a very large room with white and blur striped wallpaper. The room had a colour theme of blue, white, ivory and lilac. The sweet scent of soft perfume and roses made the room seem even more like a dream to Mana.

A queen sized bed stood by the wall next to the door, facing the opposite dresser and wardrobe, an adjoining bathroom stood next to the wardrobe. French doors led to a small balcony that overviewed the surrounding forests and a shimmering lake.

"Damn, I want to live here now…" He mumbled as he stepped away from the balcony to inspect strange lilac…roses? Roses weren't lilac; he knew every rose known to man. _This place is odd_, he thought, _beautiful but odd_.

Mana sat on the bed, wondering who could own such a room with such strange flowers. The bed was soft and made him sleepy. He stood to inspect the wardrobe. _I can in here for clothes, not a new furniture set_, he thought.

Klaha was buried underneath books when Robert walked into the library carrying a tray full of tea and biscuits.

"Enjoying yourself?" He laughed lightly as Klaha jumped. He'd read five large tomes since entering the library. He currently read 'The fall of the Roman Empire' in Latin.

"Yes, very much so but I fear I will need a lifetime to read all of these books."

"It's nice to have someone appreciate these books. My late wife never cared for Latin. She preferred to read the latest novels. My son… well he has been in his own little bubble ever since my dear Dalilah left us to join Heaven." He remained still for a while before remembering the tea. He handed some to Klaha who gratefully took it along with a few cream custard biscuits.

That's when they heard a loud, high pitched scream. Klaha knew it was Mana and immediately ran upstairs followed by the old man to find Gackt running out of a room to help. They pushed the door open as the two soldiers whipped out their pistols.

In front of the wardrobe, Mana was on his knees crying. Gackt ran to his side whilst Klaha secured the room.

"Mana, what's wrong?! What happened?! Are you okay?" He asked as he held his lover in his arms. "Sweetie, why did you scream?"

Mana weakly pointed at the wardrobe. Klaha opened the slightly ajar doors to reveal the inside.

It was filled with hundreds of female clothing ranging from puffy dresses and kimonos to blouses and erotic clothing. The walk~in closet was filled to the brim with racks of clothes and thousands of pairs of shoes.

Mana started to cry from happiness once again as Robert opened a small door inside the wardrobe revealing even more clothes ready to wear.

"These were my wife's, take great care for them." He smiled as Mana stood up to inspect the dresses. "I'm guessing he's a cross~dresser?" He whispered to Gackt, who nodded.

Relief swept over the soldiers as they realised it had been a scream of joy instead of panic.

"Next time, don't scare us like that. We thought you were hurt…" Klaha sighed as he put his gun away, but Mana was no longer paying attention to anything other than the dress he cradled in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

~. Chapter 4: Of Tales and Princesses .~

The trio went back to their activities and left Mana hugging a light blue dress. Klaha sighed as he walked back to the library with Robert. As he neared to stairs he heard a beautiful symphony being professionally played on the piano already. The man looked back towards the opened door where the music came from.

"You have a very talented friend, General."

"Please, call me Klaha. And yes, Gackt is extremely talented both with his voice and musical instruments." Klaha went on to tell him of how Gackt often cheered up the soldiers with his songs; when he randomly came up with melodies and wrote them down on almost any surface, often getting into trouble for it.

"He's a highly respected man back in home. He has more experience than I do but for some reason they won't let him have a promotion. Mana is also well respected but not as much as he is feared and hated." Klaha explained as they sat in the study drinking fresh tea.

"But he seems like such a nice man…"

"He is, it's his unorthodox methods that people don't like. He'll use to his advantage to get his ways; sometimes it's sexual, other times it's violence or blackmail. Gackt is the only one who can 'tame' him, in a way. I love him to bits but he can be so controlling, even at home."

"Maybe he has a reason to be this way, his childhood perhaps?"

"No, Mana had a wonderful childhood and his family never spoilt him too much. When his father passes away, he'll inherit a big empty mansion and acres of land. I doubt he wants it though."

"Why is that?" Robert asked as he sipped his tea.

"Well, for one Mana says he likes to be alone but he hates it. Living in a house like this, completely alone wouldn't do any good for him even if Gackt lived with him. He's like a fragile, porcelain doll but armed with a katana." They both laughed at the last sentence before changing the subject.

Robert glanced at the clock.

"It's getting very late; perhaps you should stay for dinner."

"We might as well, we'll need the energy to drag Mana away from that room. It was your late wife's room, wasn't it?"

"Yes, she was a beautiful young woman, so full of life and happiness. Then one day she got ill and the angels soon took her away after a few days. Your friend, Mana, looks like her a bit…" He stopped talking to recollect lost memories of Dalilah. Klaha excused himself to find Mana and Gackt.

They waited patiently for Mana. But the room soon fell silent.

There he stood in the long, single strap sky blue dress he had been hugging. The puffy, layered dress reached his ankles where glittering blue shoes could be seen peeking beneath the folds of cloth. His long black hair was lightly curled and placed over his right shoulder. Elbow~long white gloves adorned his thin hands. A large sapphire encrusted with diamonds hung from his long, pale neck. Eyeliner brought out his blue-ish grey eyes, whilst pale foundation made his face whiter than usual, exaggerating his perfect and graceful features.

"Mana…?" Gackt breathed out quietly.

_Dalilah_, thought Robert.

"You look like a beautiful princess." Klaha managed to say, releasing a breath he did not realise he was holding.

At that moment, a small boy with long straight hair walked in. "Mother?"


	5. Chapter 5

~. Chapter 5: Of memories and Ghosts .~

"Mother?" The boy gasped as he beheld Mana in the blue dress.

"No, you have him confused with Dalilah… This is Lieutenant Mana, he will be staying here for the night with General Klaha and Lieutenant Gackt." Robert gestured to each man as he introduced them.

"He?" The boy walked up to Mana to look more closely at him, "I apologize for my rudeness, it's just that you look a lot like my mommy."

"It's alright, your father said the same thing and I am wearing her clothes. I'm very sorry about that, I couldn't resist." Mana said sweetly to the small child. Klaha and Gackt were amazed that he actually talked to a stranger when he hadn't even spoken to Mr Shinji yet.

"Her clothes were always extravagant and amazing. I must admit that they suit you very well." Robert said with pride as he saw his son beaming at Mana.

"Thank you, do you have a photo of her nearby?"

"Yes, of course. Kami, why don't you take the lieutenant to the study over there." He pointed to a door by the staircase. The boy nodded and grabbed Mana's hand to lead him there.

Kami took him to his father's desk where a lot of photos were sitting in dusty frames. Many were of a beautiful young woman smiling and laughing at the camera or holding a baby in her arms. One in particular was a family photo with Robert, Dalilah and Kami smiling with a forest behind them. But Mana noticed a man standing by some trees, hiding from the photographer's sight. Next to the picture was a sketch of a handsome young man.

"Who is that?" Mana pointed to the old, tainted sketch.

"Daddy would never tell me who that was. He said he was a ghost of the past that my mother loved with all her heart. I think he said that his name was Kozi."

"Kami, how exactly did your mother die? Was it an illness?" Mana felt bad for asking the question but he really wanted to know.

"She went to the lake, and came back with a book. After that, she got really sick and daddy didn't let me visit her. But I drew her pictures every day to cheer her up. At one point, she got so ill, daddy made me stay with my auntie and uncle in Nagano. Daddy said that when she died, she didn't feel any pain." Kami stayed strong during his explanation but tears started to form in his eyes. Mana kneeled down to hug the boy.

"I know what it feels like to lose someone important, I lost a lot of friends in wars. But you should always stay strong, no matter what." The boy wiped his eyes and let go of Mana's warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, lieutenant…" He struggled with the difficult word but it also made him smile.

"Call me Mana."

"Pleasure to meet you, princess Mana~Sama!" He bowed deeply whilst giggling. Mana smiled, picked up the folds of the dress and bowed as well.

"Likewise, Kami." He heard his name being called from the dining room and left running out of the room, hunger in his eyes.

Mana looked at the sketch, it looked so life~like.

"Kozi…"

He left the room as he hurried to the dining room. He failed to see a tall man hiding behind a bookcase, hidden completely from sight. The man grinned wickedly, his sharp fangs glistening in the moonlight, before disappearing into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

~. Chapter 6: Of Saddles and Stalkers .~

As the sun rose over the manor, light filled Mana's room making everything glow peacefully. Not a single cloud obscured the soft orangey~pink sky. Horses neighed far off in the paddocks and the dogs yawed.

Mana woke up in the soft sheets of Dalilah's old bed. He lifted the blankets and walked sleepily to the adjoining bathroom.

A fresh outfit lay on the toilet seat, along with a pair of boots and a brooch. The shirt was white with a thin black ribbon to tie the collar, a black jacket and a pair of slim fit trousers lay next to it. The boots were strange over the knee platforms that made him a lot taller. The brooch was a black rose with gold lining the petals.

A small note was carefully pined to the jacket. It read : _You looked beautiful last night, so look beautiful again today. K. _

Mana smiled, wondering which 'K' had done this. _Maybe it was Klaha or Kami or maybe it was even Kozi…_, he thought to himself as he stepped into the shower.

The hot water relaxed him so much that he failed to hear the bathroom door open and close.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist as a warm body pressed against his back. Mana jumped in shock but realised that it was just Gackt. He sighed in relief and let Gackt's hand moved down his body.

He caressed his torso and started to play with a nipple whilst sucking lightly on Mana's neck. Mana moaned as the other hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it.

Mana and Gackt walked down the main staircase showing no signs of their previous activities. Gackt had found clothes that fit him; this included a frilly white shirt, leather trousers and a white, gold trimmed jacket that reached his thighs.

They joined Robert and Klaha in the dining room. Apparently Klaha had thought to find some clothes too; a long, black jacket that accented his curves and made him look even slimmer, black jeans and his boots.

"I see you've found some fresh clothes too." The old man greeted them before setting their full plates in front of them.

"Where's Kami this morning?" Gackt asked as he sipped his cup of coffee.

"He's already gone to feed and groom the horses along with Yu~ki, and to attempt to train Malice."

"Malice?"

"Yes, a horse of ours gave birth to twins: Malice and Mizer. But Malice refuses to be trained, he won't accept a saddle. I've already told Yu~ki, our groom, to put him down but he seems to have faith in the horse for some reason."

"Would it be alright if I went to help them?" Mana asked, ready to get out of his seat. Everyone stared at him since he had never addressed Robert directly before.

"Yes, of course but Malice is a dangerous horse… please be careful…" But Mana had already ran out of the room when he had heard 'yes'.

The room fell silent but Klaha brought up the topic of books, Shakespeare and later on, England.

Mana ran towards the stables to meet with Yu~ki and Kami. The little boy was very happy to see him and stopped brushing a small haflinger pony, which contently grazed the straw in the stall.

He walked through the open door to hug the boy and tell him that he would be helping out with the horses. A loud neighing sound and hooves beating wood brought him back to reality as a man ran out of the stall and quickly bolted the door. The horse inside kept crying out but slowly calmed down as the man left.

The man had orange hair and a wide smile plastered on his face as he noticed Mana.

"I take it you're the man Kami wouldn't stop talking about then? Mana, was it?" He received a nod and bowed deeply as any servant should. "I'm Yu~ki, the only groom left here, aside from little Kami here."

"Why are you the only one left?"

"Because of that little beasty in there, a proper demon horse he is! He killed a groom once, after that they tried to put him down but Mr Shinji wouldn't let them so they quit. I never knew the guy but I stuck around to help out with various things. That was about the time that Lady Dalilah got sick and bit the dust, as they say. Talk about coincidence…"

_This man is so chatty but he seems really nice though_, Mana thought to himself.

"So, what are you here for?" He asked, breaking Mana's train of thought.

"Well, I wanted to help out. I believe that is Malice in there, correct? May I see him?" He pointed to the furthest stall on the left. Yu~ki looked baffled.

"I suppose… but as you can tell he's pretty pissed off at the moment…"

"That's fine." Mana walked over to the stall, and pulled the latch on a small window to view the horse.

A large, black stallion stood proudly with his head in the air, beating his hoof onto the floor. His black mane moved with him, his eyes full of knowledge and anger at the same time.

"Let me in there." Mana ordered as he grabbed as few sliced of carrots, lettuce and bread.

"What?! Are you kidding me?! He could knock you out!" Yu~ki shook his head in disbelief.

"I can take care of myself; I am a lieutenant for a reason."

"Alright, fine but if anything happens, you run out of that stall, pride or not." Mana nodded and let Yu~ki unlock the latch.

The horse raised his head, nostrils flaring, as he saw Mana enter the stall. Malice cried out but he noticed something green in his hand. He went to sniff it, pulled his head back and quickly ripped it out of Mana's open palm.

Malice started to play with the jacket sleeve, asking for more lettuce and he got some. Mana reached for his nuzzle, stroking it gently as he fed him.

Yu~ki and Kami stood there with their mouths wide open.

Mana moved his hand to his neck, massaging the mane. Malice gratefully accepted the bread and carrots. The horse went to lie down on the straw, pulling Mana down with him by his sleeve. He half hugged Mana with his neck, placing it around his shoulder.

Mana started to braid his mane and Malice let him, still munching happily on bread. He continued to whisper kind things to him.

Kami ran back to the manor to tell the inhabitants. He came back with Robert, Gackt and Klaha. They could not believe their eyes as they saw Mana, a man who hated anything furry, was cuddling a demon horse.


End file.
